Case 9238: Lady of the Lair
by Shelly Lane
Summary: When her undercover attempt fails, Basil's sister is taken hostage to be a personal housekeeper to one of Ratigan's henchmen. Realizing her brother is unable to help her, she must find her own way to escape, but she isn't prepared for what happens next. Very slight reference to Shakespeare; otherwise, Disney owns everything.
1. Poison

**Poison**

I tried to ignore the knocking that roused me from a deep sleep, interrupting the most pleasant dream I'd had in ages. Surely I had been hearing things. It was just the sound of thunder. Yes, that was it. The storm had intensified, and…

The knocking came again. Muttering under my breath, I walked to the door. Before opening it, I looked out the window to see who would come calling at such an hour. To my surprise, it was my brother. I invited him to step inside.

"What's wrong, Cliff?" I asked. "It isn't like you to visit in the middle of the night."

"It's our brother," he explained. "Mrs. Judson was just at my door, begging me to reason with him. He's been poisoned, and…"

"Say no more. I'll come with you."

I hurriedly changed from my nightgown into more suitable attire; then I followed Cliff to Baker Street.

Mrs. Judson sighed with relief. "Thank heavens you've arrived! He's in his room."

Our brother was obviously having trouble breathing, and judging from the way he was twitching, he was experiencing muscle spasms.

"Be strong." I took his hand. "Remember that any Basil who accepts a doctor's help is a disgrace to our family name."

He nodded slightly.

"What?!" Cliff's eyes widened in disbelief. "Listen to me. You've been poisoned, and if you don't get help, you'll die. There's no shame in asking a physician for assistance. Everyone blessed with longevity eventually needs someone to help them with something or the other."

I crossed my arms impatiently. "You wouldn't be foolish enough to place yourself in a doctor's care, would you?!"

"Why not, Bryna?" Cliff shrugged. "I have before."

"Traitor! You have betrayed our entire family! Our ancestors would turn in their graves!"

"Do you mind?!" our brother interrupted. "I am perfectly hale, and I'll thank you both to leave me in peace!"

Cliff changed the subject. "Did Ratigan do this to you?"

"We warned you," I remarked. "We told you that rat would turn against you someday. Every day when we were children, we tried to tell you that you'd regret trying to befriend such a lowdown creature."

The investigator rolled his eyes. "I do not care to discuss the matter at this present time. I desire nothing more than a cup of tea."

Mrs. Judson brought him the tea he wanted.

"This tastes as if someone has tampered with it in some manner!" the sleuth complained.

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Judson replied.

It was her habit to visit the nearest apothecary for medicines whenever our brother was ill, but to keep him from finding out that she had done so, she always slipped them in his tea. Her biggest worry was that one day, the investigator would have a problem that her tea couldn't cure, and as he was too stubborn to accept medical assistance, he would die.

"I want you to make sure to get plenty of exercise tomorrow," Mrs. Judson stated. "It's the best thing to work the poison out of your system!"

The detective sighed. "I most certainly have not been poisoned! To prove as much, I shall spend the next few days in repose."

Judging from the smile that Mrs. Judson tried to hide, that was exactly what she wanted him to do: rest until he was well. However, if she had advised him to do as much, he would have insisted on keeping busy in order to defy her suggestion.

If my obstinate brother was the only Basil in the family who attempted to capture Ratigan, he was going to get himself killed. I decided I would try spying on the world's greatest criminal ring. What did I have to lose? Surely Ratigan considered himself enough of a gentleman that he wouldn't harm a lady.

Or would he?


	2. The New Henchwomen

**The New Henchwomen**

Although I couldn't see my own face, I'm sure I blushed crimson when a gust of wind blew the hem of my dress in a way that exposed my ankles as I stepped into the tavern. How could I pass for the kind of woman that Ratigan's men were used to meeting if I was blatantly worried about propriety? Besides, it was far too crowded for me to be able to eavesdrop on any conversations.

I decided to reconsider. There had to be other ways to gain information about their gang without pretending I was one of them. All I had to do was leave the tavern at once, and I would be free to continue my life as if none of this had ever happened.

A mouse seized my wrist as I moved toward the door. "You're a pretty one! The boss would like you!" He drew a gun. "You'll come with me if you value your life."

This had been a mistake. What had I been thinking?! It was obvious that I was a proper lady rather than a lowlife, and now instead of being a spy, I had become a hostage.

Having no choice, I followed the mouse to Ratigan's lair. I hoped this sewer rat wouldn't recognize me. It had been many years since I had seen him, but I feared he would notice any family resemblance to my brother.

When I arrived, I was taken to the front of the lair and ordered to stand beside a group of other women. Ratigan calmly enjoyed a cigarette as he sent a brief glance my direction and nodded his approval. So far, he didn't realize who I was, and neither did the rest of his men.

"My brothers," the King of Crime began, "we have not yet been at this new lair for a full week, yet I have already taken the liberty of making a few changes. It has come to my attention that some of you are unhappy because I have no use for women. You believe our crimes would be better if I hired felons of both genders instead of only allowing men to work for me. In fact, some of you have noted that the cat does her job well enough, despite being a member of the weaker gender, so even if they do not directly help us plot against society, women could at least serve as housekeepers, or we could make money by hiring them out to dance in taverns! Very well, my henchmen! Here are your hench_women_!"

Several of the men leered at us. I must admit I would have felt better if they'd had warm, sincere smiles instead.

"Whoever impresses me shall have one of these women as his own," Ratigan continued. "The more I admire your work, the longer you shall have her to be your personal chef, laundress, seamstress, or whatever else she could do as your housekeeper."

"Never!" exclaimed the woman standing next to me. "I will never be a slave to anyone, especially not to these villains!"

"**Silence!**" the rat ordered, slapping her so hard that her shoulder was dislocated. "I am your new boss! You will obey my orders and those of the men I place in authority over you!"

"I'll kill myself first!" another woman declared.

"Very well. If that's what you want." Ratigan draped a jacket over her shoulders and pushed her outside.

Judging from the way his cat acted, that jacket had previously been covered in catnip. The sewer rat allowed his pet to bat the woman around like a ball of yarn for several minutes before he finally intervened. By this time, the poor lady was badly injured.

"See to it that she survives!" the fiend ordered his men. "As soon as she's recovered, I'll have another near death experience ready for her! After a while, she'll realize that cooking a few meals or perhaps learning a few dance steps isn't nearly as bad as ending one's life."

"This might not have been one of the professor's better ideas," a lizard whispered to a small group of mice.

"Herschel!"

One of the mice stepped forward. "Yes, boss?"

"You made sure certain other henchmen didn't leave behind clues that the adversary could use as evidence to convict me in court, not to mention you've served me faithfully for years and given false information to the police on numerous occasions." Ratigan pushed me toward Herschel. "This one's yours, and you may have her for as long as you'd like! In fact, if you wish, you can keep her for the rest of your life!"

"Thank you, Professor!" Herschel grinned. "This is the best present anyone ever gave me!" After a pause, he added, "Could I take her somewhere we can talk a while?"

The criminal mastermind shrugged. "She is your property now. You may do whatever you'd like."

I wanted nothing more than to find the nearest bridge and throw myself from it.


	3. My Captor

**My Captor**

Against my will, I followed Herschel to the nearest restaurant.

He managed a polite smile. "Is this place alright with you?"

I nodded.

"I'm not going to harm you," he assured me. "I just need help with my housekeeping, nothing more. I won't force you to work as a burlesque dancer, or any other job, against your will. I'm not so desperate for money that I'd degrade someone else to get it."

I made no reply.

"You don't have to be submissive. I like a woman who isn't afraid to speak her mind."

"What's on my mind, sir, is that using women as rewards for henchmen is nothing more than a cruel form of slavery, and my opinions of your boss are nothing that a lady repeats!" I snapped.

Realizing I had spoken aloud, I gasped sharply. No doubt I would be severely punished for my outburst. What would this criminal do to me? Would he punish me himself, or would he turn me over to Ratigan?

To my surprise, Herschel began laughing. "You are, without a doubt, the most spirited woman I've ever met! That's the most honest answer I've ever heard!"

"How many other women before me did you enslave?!" I demanded.

"None," he answered. "The boss has killed every other woman he's brought to the lair, with the exception of one lady he almost married, and of course, his pet cat. The others all begged helplessly for their lives as tears flowed down their faces, but you…" He shook his head as a slight smile crossed his lips.

I was unsure how to respond.

"Ma'am." Herschel held open the door of the restaurant and allowed me to enter first.

"Thank you."

When we arrived at our table, he pulled out a chair for me, gently pushing it closer to the table after I had taken a seat.

"I thought perhaps we could get to know each other a little better. May I ask your name, Miss?"

"Bryna," I replied.

I barely remember a word of our conversation. After dinner, Herschel held out his arm and escorted me to his flat.

"This is the guest room," he informed me. "I'll try to get some nicer curtains or whatever else you might need to make it a little bit more to your liking."

I nodded.

"Don't try to run away. If you're unhappy here, I'll help you escape when the time is right, but if you just try running off on your own, you'll get caught, and Ratigan will kill us both. I'd release you now, but he'd get suspicious."

I nodded again.

"I want you to know that I don't think of you as my servant or my hostage. I don't mind a few thefts, but I just enjoy the thrill of taking whatever I want without being caught. I don't actually like making other rodents suffer, so I'm not going to give you any trouble."

"For that, sir, I am grateful," I answered.

He tipped his hat. "Good night, ma'am."

With that, Herschel went to his own room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. What was I going to do? I had told Cliff of my plan to spy on Ratigan's gang, so when he noticed my absence, he would no doubt think I was undercover, never once dreaming that my plan had gone terribly wrong and I was now a hostage. That being, neither of my brothers would know to come looking for me. I had to find my own way out of this mess.

Who was this Herschel? Could I trust him? Did I even have a choice?


	4. An Unusual Visitor

**An Unusual Visitor**

When I woke up the next morning, the flat was silent. Herschel had left a note under my door, explaining that he was at Ratigan's lair and probably wouldn't be home for lunch. It would have been the perfect time for me to escape, taking the note with me as evidence to give the police, but what if Herschel was right and trying to flee too soon would only lead to my own demise?

The knock at the door startled me. I hadn't been expecting company.

"Miss Bryna, are you here?" a woman's voice asked.

More confused than ever, I opened the door, and another young lady mouse entered, casting aside the mask and thick gloves she wore.

"Good morning," she began. "Since you're a member of Ratigan's gang now, I thought I should make your acquaintance. I'm Julia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Julia," I responded.

She stared at me in silence for several seconds. "You do resemble the adversary a little."

"The adversary?"

"Basil of Baker Street." She shrugged. "Of course, I have nothing against him. I have no loyalty to either side, really."

"How can you say that?" I wondered aloud. "Either you support the laws of society, or you're against them."

"I sell information to anyone who pays," Julia explained. "I'll tell the police about criminals, or I'll give felons a few tips. I might've been punished by either side for being a double agent, but neither side can prove I work for the other. I wear the mask when I gather information so neither Ratigan nor the head of Mouseland Yard will ever see my face. I don't need either of them bothering me when I do my personal errands."

I was unsure how to reply.

"I'm not stupid," she continued. "I know quite a bit about math and science. I could have made incredible contributions to society if allowed the chance to be educated at a university, but no one trusted me because of this." Julia held up her hands. "I was born with an extra digit on each hand, so everyone assumed I was half rat, even though such a theory is completely ludicrous. Women may have a low status in our society, but it's even lower when a woman is mistaken for a partial rat. That's why I wear the gloves."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because I have information for you." Before I could ask what she meant, she resumed her explanations. "You must act submissive to Ratigan, but give the appearance that you enjoy your work. He's quite the gentleman if he believes you are no threat to him or his plans. Make sure you never refer to him as a rat, and you must never mention Basil."

"What of Herschel? Can I trust him?"

"He's harmless," Julia responded. "There was never a more cunning thief born, but he's never committed a single murder or used a weapon, and with the exception of yourself, he's never been involved in a kidnapping or hostage situation. You're very fortunate, actually."

"He mentioned that it would be too dangerous to try running away…"

"He's right."

"But he did say he'd help me escape later," I added hopefully.

She nodded slowly. "I've never known him to break a promise. If he said he'd help you, then you're as good as free."

"Herschel seems to be a good man," I remarked. "How did he…?"

"End up working for the world's greatest criminal mind?" Julia finished for me. "It's as I told you. He's cunning. He started out as the only petty thief crafty enough to steal Ratigan's wallet. When the professor found him, he let him live on the condition that Herschel would join the gang."

"Does he drink and smoke as often as the others?"

"He has a small glass of wine on special occasions, but he's hardly an alcoholic, and he's never smoked at all. By the way, this is for you." She handed me a parcel. "He asked me for a few ideas about how to make a lady feel more at home here. Since he's never even courted a woman before, he had no ideas whatsoever. He didn't even have sisters."

"Thank you."

"I must be off." Julia donned her mask and gloves before patting my hand reassuringly. "You'll be alright, Bryna Basil."

"How did you know I was…?"

She smiled. "The day after Basil was poisoned, someone called 'Bryna' showed up at a tavern. This same mouse didn't seem to have the first idea what she was doing, and it was obvious that she was a proper lady instead of someone used to being surrounded by drunken rabble, and she seemed the most nervous of all Ratigan's newest hostages. When I saw this woman, I noticed that she resembled the adversary. Who could you be but his sister?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not to the untrained eye, but you forget I am the best informant in London. I know my job alright!"


	5. Unlikely Friendship

**Unlikely Friendship**

Against my better judgment, I found myself gradually becoming fond of Herschel's company. He was skilled in amiable conversation, and he graciously assisted me with the housework without me even having to ask.

Some of the other women were bitterly jealous of me. The henchmen in charge of them forced them to do all their chores without help. Some were even forced to learn petty theft or other crimes.

Others looked to me as a sort of leader. They believed since my situation was better than theirs, I would have better luck thinking of a way to free us all.

During lunch one day, Herschel announced that he had news for me. "I had Julia drop hints to the boss that some henchmen were getting too distracted by you ladies to do their jobs properly. Ratigan told us all that we had less than twenty-four hours to get you out of our lives before he disposed of you himself, and he's highly unlikely to hire any more henchwomen in the future. As soon as I finish work for the day, I'll see you safely to your home."

Words failed me. I was relieved that I would soon be able to return and tell my brothers the truth about what had happened to me, but at the same time, I felt slightly guilty. True to his word, Herschel had never harmed me in any way, and he had kept his promise to help me escape without me having to risk my life. I had learned to enjoy his company so much that I had begun looking forward to seeing him during meals or when he had finished his work for the professor each day, and during every heist, I had worried that he would be arrested. As I pondered it, I realized how much I had feared for his life every day, hoping he wouldn't upset Ratigan.

"Thank you, Herschel," I replied, "not only for helping me escape, but for not treating me as most captors do their hostages. To be honest, it's been a pleasure to have made your acquaintance, and I do believe in another place and time, we might have been good friends."

He smiled. "You're more than welcome. Would you mind if I were to visit you occasionally? I have greatly enjoyed conversing with you, and I'd hate to think I'll never see you again."

"I'd like that."

Herschel frowned. "But the boss would get suspicious…"

"Tell him you are spying on Basil's sister," I answered. "Tell him she is a blind fool who trusts you, and you are trying to gain information that will bring about the adversary's downfall."

For a moment, he seemed stunned. "Are you really…?"

I nodded.

"Merciful heavens, I'm a dead mouse! When Basil finds out I was his sister's captor…!"

"Does he have to know?" I rested my hand over Herschel's reassuringly. "If he does find out about you, I will tell him of your kindness to me."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Basil's sister! Who'd have ever guessed? It does explain a lot, though." Herschel smiled as he lightly gripped my hand. "Do you know I haven't been able to commit a single theft without feeling ashamed of myself since I've met you? The more time I spent with you, the less I wanted to continue my criminal career."

How had I spent so much time with him without having noticed his eyes? Herschel may have been a thief, but his eyes had a certain softness, sort of a gentle warmth.

When we finally arrived at my home, he extended his hand. "Best of luck to you, Bryna. I'll be seeing you again before you know it."

I couldn't explain what it was that made me hug him on impulse instead of shaking hands with him, but he didn't seem to mind. Until he began lightly stroking my hair, I hadn't realized that my head was resting on his shoulder.


	6. Elopement

**Elopement**

Every time I thought the rivalry between my brother and the world's greatest criminal rat couldn't possibly grow any stronger, they proved me wrong. Ratigan's plots became fiercer, as did my brother's determination to bring him to justice.

Amid this turmoil, Herschel and I continued to meet, even though it grew more and more difficult, for our friendship was turning into love as the rivals' hatred turned to pure rancor. Herschel was indeed a cunning thief, for he had stolen my heart.

"Isn't this just like _Romouso and Julirat_?" I joked once. "The only difference is that they were married!"

"We could be," he replied, sinking to his knees as he opened a small box, revealing a ring. "Would you bestow upon me the highest honor in all Mousedom by becoming my wife?"

"Are you out of your mind?! If your boss doesn't kill us both, my brother will!" I held out my hand so he could place the ring on my finger. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Ever since I was a young child, I had dreamed of my wedding day. I imagined gracefully walking down the aisle, dressed elegantly and holding a lovely bouquet as I approached the man I loved. Guests would wish us well as we danced together in a scene that rivaled any fairy tale romance, feeding each other the first bites of our wedding cake, sipping punch as we opened our wedding presents.

None of that happened.

One rainy night, I slipped outside in the plainest dress I owned, for an elegant dress would have aroused suspicion. After all, no woman would wear her best dress if she was just running an errand, especially if it was raining.

As planned, Herschel was standing in front of the church where we had agreed to meet. The minister looked very uneasy, as if he suspected this was some sort of trap.

Another mouse approached our small group. "Herschel, I've been sober for almost a week, as requested, and I'm feeling terrible. Please tell me you had an important reason for asking me to be here."

"I don't trust anyone else, Bartholomew," Herschel explained. "To be a proper wedding, we needed a witness, and one of her brothers would gladly see me hanged, and the other can't be trusted to keep his mouth shut about all this, nor could any of the other henchmen. Before you became an alcoholic, you were one of the most cunning mice in the empire, and you were never afraid to take risks or keep secrets."

"So you thought you'd sober me up temporarily so I could be involved with your scheme to elope?" Bartholomew sighed. "Do you have any idea what Felicia is going to do to the four of us?"

"To you, nothing. She may be a mouser now instead of the innocent kitten you remember, but she couldn't possibly be cruel enough to harm you, the only one who was ever kind to her."

"Ratigan's cruelty poisoned her heart with his own malice." After a pause, Bartholomew added, "That being, I suggest you begin the wedding at once so we can return to the lair before that murderous sewer rat finds out we're not really at the pub like we told him we would be."

The minister began what had to have been one of the shortest wedding ceremonies in his career as a church mouse. "Do you, Bryna, take Herschel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I answered.

"And do you, Herschel, take Bryna to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he replied.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Herschel and I shared a very brief kiss, thanked the minister and Bartholomew, pulled each other into a quick embrace, and went our separate ways as if nothing had happened. Thus did Basil's sister marry one of Ratigan's henchmen.


	7. Execution

**Execution**

Even though we were husband and wife, we still met secretly, afraid that Ratigan would kill us both if anyone ever found out that we were married, for he forbade his henchmen to feel any form of love. Julia, the paid informant for both sides of the law, had fallen in love with one of Ratigan's men, and the professor had ordered Felicia to eat the unfortunate henchman. He then forced Julia to marry another man, and their union was not at all a happy one.

Any time I visited either of my brothers, I made sure to leave my wedding ring at home. There must be no sign of my matrimony. I could hardly stand the thought of Herschel being arrested, as he surely would be since he was a member of Ratigan's criminal ring.

However, he was apprehended nearly a year after the Flaversham Failure, an attempt on the queen's life. Even though he was not directly involved in plotting to overthrow the government, Ratigan had forced him to be one of the henchmen to enter Buckingham Palace on the evening of Queen Moustoria's Diamond Jubilee; thus Herschel was convicted of treason and sentenced to be hanged.

Arriving at the gallows broke my heart. I could not bear to watch, but I would never have dreamed of deserting him during his final moments. The executioner granted Herschel's last request to kiss me a final time. I was sobbing, but my husband calmly reminded me that he had done wrong, and now he must be punished.

To my surprise, the queen herself stepped from the crowd that had gathered around the gallows, remarking that I looked familiar. Bowing, I replied that although I had never had the pleasure of meeting Her Highness, many rodents had said I resembled my brother, who had been knighted during Her Majesty's Jubilee the previous year.

Queen Moustoria's eyes widened. "Has Sir Basil's sister married one of Professor Ratigan's henchmen?!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," I replied, "and I carry his child."

There were gasps and murmurs throughout the crowd.

The queen frowned. "Sir Basil has not only saved my life, but the lives of all in Mousedom as well. It is thanks to his selfless courage and sharp wit that the empire does not rest in the hands of criminals. Is it right that we should repay him by executing his brother-in-law less than a year after he has done this for us?" After a pause, she added, "Is it right that we should allow a traitor to live and be pardoned?"

Her Highness considered the situation. Turning to the crowd, she asked if anyone would "speak on the traitor's behalf."

One of the royal guards lowered his head respectfully before answering, "Your Majesty, I will speak for him."

"Virtue!" Herschel gasped. "I was always unkind to you when we worked for the professor. Why would you do this for me?"

"I forgive you as the law has forgiven me," the guard replied. "My life is proof that given a second chance, any mouse can make something of himself, even if he used to be one of Ratigan's henchmen."

"Lemme join ya." Fidget flew up to him. "I know he ain't a bad guy. Used ta be a real good thief, but stopped when he met the girl. He ain't gonna cause no trouble bein' married ta Basil's sister, 'specially not when the whole town knows 'bout it. They mighta been married in secret, but Basil's sure gonna know 'bout it now! This guy makes the slightest mistake, Basil see 'im behind bars."

"Then his pardon is granted," the queen replied.

Never had more beautiful words been spoken. I couldn't thank Her Majesty enough.

Fidget had an interesting story about how he finally regained his ability to fly, and Virtue and his wife eventually became good friends with Herschel and myself. However, those are stories for another day. Right now, I must finish sewing this blanket for the baby that will come into our lives any day now. I hope Herschel and I will be good parents


	8. Epilogue: The Introduction

**Epilogue: The Introduction **

I remember one birthday when Mother had told me, "I can hardly believe how many candles are on your cake this year. You're no longer the young child that used to play with her food or scribble on the walls. You're almost a woman, Bryna, and it won't be much longer before young men will begin attempting to court you." She sighed. "I suppose even on your wedding day, I'll still be imagining you as the infant I held for the first time on this same day years ago."

"What's it like having your own baby, Mother?" I had asked.

"It is both the worst and best day of your life, and it leads to a lifetime of work that is more exhausting yet more rewarding than any other job." She tousled my hair. "You'll understand someday after you're married."

She hadn't mentioned that it was confusing. When most women bring forth new life, they go to the hospital or have a doctor or midwife come to their homes. I, on the other hand, had been raised my entire life to trust no one concerning my health or that of my children, for in addition to placing myself at risk, I would be betraying my ancestors. That being, I was quite unsure what to do on the day my own baby was born. Why hadn't Mother ever told me what she had done when she brought me into the world?

Shortly after our son was born, Herschel and I decided to visit my brothers. After all, a child cannot grow up in a loving home without the support of the rest of the family. We decided we'd stop at Baker Street first since it was closer, and then we'd visit Cliff afterwards.

Herschel politely removed his hat in my brother's presence. "Good afternoon, Detective."

The investigator glared. "You ought to have been hanged!" He turned to me. "How long did you intend to continue this disgraceful marriage before informing me?"

"What business is it of yours?!" I retorted. "I'm a grown woman! I can make my own decisions about who I love!"

"Do you realize how reprehensible it is for a Basil to be married to a felon?!"

"He's a good mouse!" I insisted. "He changed his ways and has become a model citizen! Isn't that the point of apprehending criminals, so they'll serve their punishment and reform?"

He made no reply.

Changing the subject, I smiled and handed him the baby. "I brought someone you might want to meet."

My brother frowned. "What have you done?!"

I felt as if I had been slapped. After all the times Ratigan had tried to kill him, the sleuth still grieved over the loss of the late criminal mastermind as if their previous friendship had never ended, mourning as if Ratigan had been his own brother. Meanwhile, I, the investigator's true sister, was being spurned merely because he disapproved of my marriage! That much I could forgive, for I knew it must be humiliating for a detective to have his archenemy's henchman as a brother-in-law, but my baby had done no wrong. It's not as if my son had appeared to me in a dream and begged me to marry a criminal so he'd have the chance to be born.

I stared at my brother in disbelief. "You just became an uncle for the first time, and your first words are 'What have you done?!'"

"What did you expect?" he retorted. "I can hardly congratulate you for bringing a felon's child into the world!"

When my son started crying, my brother tried to hand the baby back to me, but I crossed my arms.

"Blame me for what you will, but the child has done no wrong!" I stated. "You need practice soothing the baby, _Uncle_."

My brother had never been fond of children, and this one was no exception. Fortunately, Mrs. Judson was only too eager to cuddle the baby and make him happy again.

"Ratigan would have killed you both for this," my brother remarked, "_after_ he forced you to watch your child die slowly."

"Ratigan is dead!" I replied. "He fell from the hands of the clock tower, and I wish I could say, 'May he rest in peace,' but I'm afraid I don't have very many feelings of goodwill left for his soul, if he even had one."

"That's not at all how he met his demise, but you are correct in that he has indeed perished."

"Who cares how it happened?! He can't hurt us now, and that's good enough for me!"

He sighed. "Have you no respect for the deceased, Bryna?"

"Have _you_ no respect for the living?!" I demanded. "I don't care if you despise me. It's as I said; I'm an adult and am quite capable of making my own decisions. However, it was my understanding that an investigator was a faithful servant of justice, and he would never dream of condemning the innocent for someone else's crime. What wrong has my child done?! Besides, if you want to talk about shaming the Basil family name, Cliff says you once accepted help from a physician!"

"I most certainly have not!" my brother argued.

"How do you explain this?!" I lifted the back of his jacket and shirt, revealing hideous scars on his back.

"Minor abrasions, nothing more." He impatiently adjusted his shirt and smoothed his jacket. "I required no manner of medical assistance."

"'Minor abrasions' now, is it?" Mrs. Judson asked. "I thought you said you were entirely unscathed, Mr. Basil."

My brother rolled his eyes.

After we had visited a while longer, I remarked that we should go meet Uncle Cliff. On my way out the door, I heard my brother call my name, so I paused to see what he wanted.

"Congratulations." He attempted to smile. "I shall attempt to make a slight contribution for Christmas and the anniversary of the day the child was born."

I was delighted at his efforts to be kind to his nephew. I suppose I can't judge my brother too harshly for his initial reaction. After all, doesn't every family have that one eccentric uncle that sort of isolates himself from the rest of his relatives?


End file.
